O que a Tequila dá, a Tequila tira
by aluapsepol
Summary: Conheceram-se em um bar, compartilhavam uma paixão peculiar: a bebida. Uma em particular, Tequila. Mas se a vida é uma vadia que fode todos nós, Tequila é sua irmã gêmea. UA, OC.
1. Capítulo I

**Muito obrigada, querida Tequila. – Kuran Yuuki**

Em uma noite de sábado, conversava animadamente com alguns amigos enquanto bebia no mesmo bar que vou todos os finais de semanas. Como é comum, um homem entrou no estabelecimento. Mas diferente do ato, o homem não tinha nada de comum.

Seus cabelos eram pratas, curtos e lisos. O rosto era digno de um deus, com seus traços perfeitos, uma boca levemente corada e olhos lilases hipnotizantes. Mesmo com tudo isso, o que realmente me encantou foram os dentes. Não sei por que, mas tenho um complexo por dentes, para mim, homem bonito é homem de dentes bonitos. E esse homem tinha os dentes mais belos que já vi. Não pense que vi poucos dentes bonitos em minha vida, afinal, meu irmão Kaname e seus amigos Takuma, Hanabusa, Akatsuki e Shiki possuem os dentes mais perfeitos que qualquer um gostaria de ter para si.

Enquanto o olhava, ele sentou-se em um dos bancos próximos ao balcão e pediu nada mais nada menos que tequila. Sim, tequila, o mesmo que eu bebia. Até hoje não sei se foi pura coincidência ou algo planejado, mas adorei saber que tínhamos gostos parecidos ao menos para a bebida. Mesmo quando eu tentava concentrar-me na conversa com meus amigos eu sentia seu intenso olhar sobre mim. Aos poucos, todos se dirigiram para suas casas. Quando isso aconteceu, aproximei-me do balcão pedindo que enchessem meu caballito.

- Não acha que bebeu demais? – as palavras não soaram preocupadas ou algo semelhante, mas com um quê de divertimento. Mesmo assim jamais esquecerei o som daquela voz, inconfundivelmente masculina, imponente e inexplicavelmente provocante.

- Não. Acho apenas que você poderia me acompanhar no próximo – respondi alegremente dando uma piscadela.

Essa foi a deixa perfeita para fazer-se abrir um sorriso naquele rosto divino, algo controlado e discreto, mas realmente belo. Depois de minutos de conversa, ele perguntou meu nome.

- Kuran Yuuki, prazer. – senti que o desagradou a menção de meu sobrenome, estranhei – O que tem com o Kuran? Não gostou do nome?

- Como é curiosa essa mulher. Com o que trabalha, jornalismo? – perguntou cínico.

- Isso foi golpe baixo – comentei fazendo beicinho – E qual é o seu nome, senhor respostas evasivas? – revidei.

- Kiryuu Zero, mas pode me chamar de Zero-kun – dessa vez foi ele quem deu uma piscadela. Território perigoso, sinto que esse homem tem o poder de enlouquecer qualquer uma no momento que ele bem desejar.

- Prefiro chamar de Kiryuu-sama.

- Isso é uma lástima – ele colou sua boca a minha orelha, dizendo suavemente – Adoraria ouvi-la chamar-me intimamente.

Nem preciso dizer que me arrepiei toda, certo? Espero que não. A cada segundo que passava Zero estendia seu poder sobre mim. É inegável que ele possuía uma frieza, tornando seu pensamento algo inimaginável, mas com toda a certeza ele era perfeito.

Na hora de ir embora, ao tentar levantar-me acabei perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo na direção de Zero, que me segurou em seus fortes braços. Tentei por inúmeras vezes manter-me de pé sem sua ajuda, mas aparentemente o álcool havia sobressaído-se a minha força. Em meio a uma dessas tentativas acabei por desabar, sem consciência alguma.

Acordei com dor de cabeça e tortura, mas tentei ao máximo ignorar a ressaca. Levantei, andei vagarosa e desajeitadamente por um quarto desconhecido até encontrar a porta. Cheguei a uma sala onde pude ver alguém alto, com costas largas e musculosas, e cabelos prata.

- Eu sei que está com raiva, estressado e principalmente preocupado com sua irmã, mas por Yuuki será melhor que se controle. Ela está bem e dormindo, quando acordar eu a levarei para casa, apenas espere um pouco Kuran.

Nossa. Zero está falando com Kaname. Bem, acho que o melhor a fazer é conversar com Kaname, ele vai querer me matar depois disso.

- Kiryuu, deixe-me falar com ele – disse indicando o telefone que Zero segurava.

Ele nada disse, apenas entregou-me o telefone, com uma careta de desgosto.

- Kana… - não pude pensar ou dizer nada, pois fui bombardeada com um discurso que pregava o moralismo e o cuidado.

Depois disso meu irmão não confiou em mim, e mesmo eu tendo mais de vinte anos Kaname impedia-me de beber ou sair. Fiquei irada com tais atitudes, queria muito que ele parasse de portar-se como carrasco. Porém sabia que desrespeitá-lo ou contrariá-lo eram ideias incogitáveis, levando em conta o fato de meu irmão cuidar de mim desde a morte de nossos pais, o que aconteceu muito cedo. Apesar das proibições, Zero nunca deixou de encontrar-me. Em pouco tempo começamos a namorar, mas a rixa entre Zero e meu irmão certamente atrapalhava.

Depois de um período sem brigas 'testosteronadas', o que era realmente inacreditável, Kaname e Zero me surpreenderam com uma festa. O problema, não era festa de aniversário, mas festa de NOIVADO. Quem era o noivo? Fiquei triste por descobrir que era ele, o perfeito KIRYUU ZERO. Quem era noiva? Meu coração parou e uma felicidade imensa me preencheu, essa era EU, KURAN YUUKI.

Aquela foi definitivamente a época mais feliz da minha vida. Meu irmão fazia de tudo por mim e se preocupava comigo. Meu noivo me amava e era o homem mais quente, sexy, gostoso e 'bom de cama' que eu já conheci. E eu devia tudo isso a ela, minha melhor amiga, Tequila, uma aguardente mexicana, que me permitiu encontrar Zero.


	2. Capítulo II

**Não me agradeça, doce Yuuki. – Tequila Mexicana**

Lá estava ele de novo, bebendo, aproveitando cada dose de mim que pudesse antes de voltar para casa. Seria normal para qualquer um ver Kiryuu Zero entrar no bar, pedir para que eu, Tequila, o acompanhasse e passar ao menos três horas aproveitando o sabor que eu podia proporcionar. Depois iria sair, dirigir-se para o carro de sua esposa e desaparecer dentro do conversível prata já muito conhecido. Para a infelicidade de Yuuki, essa noite foi diferente.

A moça estava ocupada demais com o trabalho, portanto, não poderia buscá-lo e eu me aproveitei disso. Sim, fui eu que apresentei os dois, pode-se dizer que eu fiz a cabeça deles para que pudessem ficar juntos e fiquei muito orgulhosa de mim por isso. Com o tempo, porém, eu comecei a me sentir solitária. Zero ainda precisa de mim, mas agora ele só me quer quando está longe dela. Quem mandou a mulher ficar grávida? Agora ela não podia mais nos acompanhar, assim Kaname proibiu que eu entrasse na casa do casal e eu fiquei tão triste.

Mas eu eduquei bem o meu menino, Zero não conseguia ficar longe de mim por muito tempo e sempre acabava recorrendo àquele conhecido bar. Nossas noites juntos eram divertidas, meu desejo era que cada uma delas jamais chegasse ao fim. Mas elas chegavam. E eu ficava sozinha novamente, pelo menos até a próxima semana. E ele iria para os braços dela. Romântico, não?

Claro que não! Isso me irritava! Graças a mim eles estavam juntos, graças a mim Yuuki havia conhecido o homem mais perfeito e, pela minha influência, ele a suportava. Não digo que ela não era grata. Como a doce pessoa que era, ela me adorava pelo que eu fiz. Infelizmente, gratidão não era suficiente. Eu precisava de alguém, antes eu tinha os dois. Então, de repente, perdi a garota e, com o tempo, perderia meu Zero também. Estava na cara que meu bem não poderia mais me acompanhar depois que a criança nascesse. Ele iria ficar preso em casa, mimando o filho da preciosa Yuuki. Eu não queria isso, não poderia aceitar que ele seria só dela.

Com isso em mente, mexi com ele mais que o normal naquela noite. Roubei-lhe o equilíbrio, fiz-lhe esquecer o próprio nome, manchei com a escuridão tudo o que havia acontecido durante o dia. Poderia dizer que era uma despedida. Se eu não poderia tê-lo, ela não teria. Ele percebeu que algo estava errado quando tentou se levantar e não conseguiu com a facilidade de sempre, mas não poderia ficar ali até que a bebedeira passasse, precisava ir para casa. Zero tentou ligar para seu pai, mas eu não deixei que ele conseguisse digitar corretamente o número do adorável diretor Cross. Então ele resolveu ir andando. Afinal, ligar para Kaname seria suicídio. Não que deixar de ligar não fosse... Mas ele ainda não sabia disso.

Pouco depois, ele saiu do bar e seguiu com cuidado e devagar pelo caminho que, pensava, o levaria para casa. Casa, no entanto, significava Yuuki, e eu já havia decidido que não o deixaria voltar pra ela, por isso mesmo o fiz desviar sua rota. Ele nem mesmo percebeu quando virou na esquina errada e começou a se distanciar do centro movimentado da cidade, indo cada vez mais para a periferia perigosa e escura àquela hora e dia da semana. Em uma dessas ruas, um homem se apoiava contra a parede de um prédio antigo, sua respiração entrecortada, o coração batendo rápido, um revólver escondido no bolso do blusão. Ele estava nervoso porque precisava correr de uma gangue que o queria morto e estava muito bem disposto a se defender de tudo e de todos. O destino desse homem iria se cruzar com o de Zero e, com minha ajuda, apenas um sairia vivo. Aposto que a senhora Kiryuu vai ficar arrasada. Uma pena, mas estou apenas pegando de volta o que é meu.

Não vou descrever o encontro, eu estava bem criativa e ocorreram cenas realmente impressionantes, mas eu não quero amedrontar ninguém. Uma coisa eu devo dizer: foi impossível tirar todo o sangue do asfalto. Oh, o sangue. Sangue de Zero, meu sangue, o vermelho do sangue sujo, banhado a álcool. Doce e delicioso sangue amargo. Ah, o prazer de deitar ao lado de Zero, molhando-o, envolvendo-o, prendendo-me a ele, em suas roupas, em seu cabelo, em sua boca. Ter sido a única presente para ajudá-lo em seus últimos momentos é algo de que me orgulho, mesmo considerando a morbidez. Ora, vamos lá, nem Yuuki poderia me roubar isso. Pense comigo. Só se nasce uma vez, só se morre uma vez. Ninguém se lembra do próprio nascimento, e eu povoei até o pensamento final de Zero, ele me usando para diminuir a dor física e psicológica. Ele foi totalmente meu, ainda que por poucos minutos. Completamente entregue, tudo o mais esquecido se não a sensação de meu toque. Para ser sincera, eu jamais estive tão unida a alguém quanto eu estive a ele naquela fatídica noite.

E Yuuki, pobre Yuuki, esperou dar madrugada para ligar desesperada para seu irmão, que apenas encontrou o cunhado no dia seguinte, dentro de um saco preto da polícia pronto para ser levado ao exame de corpo e delito. Nem o poderoso nome Kuran conseguiu encontrar o maldito culpado, quem dirá encarcerá-lo pelo crime. Ninguém fez o milagre de consolar minha linda Yuuki depois da morte do amor de sua vida. Não houve quem a segurasse em casa quando ela decidiu fugir de seu pesadelo.

Posso dizer que fiquei parcialmente chateada por ela ter tomado uma decisão tão importante sem mim, mas o orgulho que infla minhas moléculas ao pensar no que ela fez, o trabalho de mestre, a perfeição, a ironia, a coragem, oh, esse orgulho de impede de ficar com raiva por muito tempo. A garota aprendeu muito bem comigo, seu ato final foi supremo. Devo ainda agradecê-la por ter esperado a inocente Hanna vir ao mundo antes de fazer sua mágica.

Quantos amantes ganhei com isso, quantos! A começar com seu intocável irmão. Eu dediquei toda a vida dele a conquistá-lo, persuadi-lo a se juntar a mim, e nunca fui bem sucedida. Já havia desistido quando a dor de perder a irmãzinha o fez perder a capacidade de seguir sozinho. Ele precisou de alguém, ele precisou de mim. E eu estava lá, sempre estive. Então, eu pensei: Kaname foi o único que eu quis e achei que não conseguiria, mas ele se tornou meu, não haveria nada nem ninguém que eu não pudesse conquistar. Bastava usar as cartas certas. O baralho era todo meu.

Com uma pequena, ínfima, sugestão minha, um fantasma apareceu para Kaname. O estoico homem foi condenado a criar a sobrinha, tão parecida com a própria mãe, e não conseguia deixar de ver Yuuki naquelas feições imaturas. Outro sussurro em seu ouvido e eu consegui transformar o amor fraternal dele em algo um pouco mais carnal, e não tínhamos nenhuma irmã ali para satisfazer os desejos dele. Tínhamos, porém, algo bem parecido. Não a mulher-Yuuki, mas a criança-Yuuki vivia com ele. Dependia dele, devia tudo a ele, amava apenas a ele. Com sorte, para mim, era amada de volta. Amada demais, amada doentiamente.

E foi assim que eu me apoderei de Hana, uma triste alma que não tinha para onde ir desde o início, não tinha com quem contar. Ela deve ter sido a mais nova a se juntar a mim, pelas minhas contas, nem dez anos tinha. Inocente menina nada tinha de burra. Soube cedo demais que o que acontecia nos quartos da casa de seu tio não era correto entre pessoas com tais idades ou tal parentesco. Inocente menina provou assim que também nada tinha de inocente.

Da forma que usei de Kaname, fui usada por ela. Usada, abusada, ela precisava tanto de mim que não me atrevo a dizer que a possuí, ela me possuiu, fez de mim o que quis. Roubou minha coragem, minha força e minha determinação para curvar todos à vontade dela, transformou-se em outra pessoa usando meu sangue. Quase me arrependo de mexer com as mulheres Kuran, essas bruxas de poder. Diga-me, como ousam elas dominarem os melhores homens? Como ousam elas conseguirem encantar até mesmo os que não se interessam por mim? Atrevidas, meninas terrivelmente atrevidas! Mas deixe ser, deixe estar. Depois que são jogados fora, eles vem correndo para mim. Por isso, e por isso somente, eu deixo-as exercerem essa dominação. Durante a vida de Hana, quase tão curta quanto a de sua genitora, eu tive tudo. Meu reinado se estendeu por países, continentes, a garota viajou o mundo e os homens que precisavam esquecê-la foram incontáveis. Melhor época da minha existência, minha fama foi bem apreciada.

Portanto, doce Yuuki, devo admitir que você me deu bem mais do que eu dei a você. Indiretamente, talvez, mas foi graças a você que tudo começou. Minha Yuuki, querida, adorada, reverenciada Yuuki, não me agradeça. Não me faça dever a você mais do que já devo. Zero não foi nada, foi um acaso. Hana, no entanto, foi uma obra divina. Não me agradeça, doce Yuuki, pois eu sempre quero tudo e não divido com ninguém. Não seja tola ou confie em mim, não me ame por algo que eu fiz em um ato de puro egoísmo. Sua boba, jamais agradeça a mim. Eu não lhe dei nada, ao contrario, eu tomei tudo o que era seu.


End file.
